Live And Let Live
by a semi- psychotic parade
Summary: Hogwarts will never be the same. Ginny walks in on Hermione and her head boy. Harry and Ron find out a certain Gryffindor girl's secret and their out for blood especially a certain Slytherin's blood.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my very first fanfic so be gentle in your criticism please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Plain and Simple.

A/N: This is a work in progress. But if get good reviews it will be done faster.

Prologue

Hermione awoke with a start. She had that dream again. The one of her gorgeous head boy and the glorious things he did with his hands.

She had to get him out of her mind. She couldn't continue living like this. Waking up wet for someone who doesn't like her. Much less HIM. But she couldn't stop dreaming of him. She was …… obsessed, smitten…… in love, no it couldn't be neither of them. It had to be a phase. Yes it was a phase. Why was she kidding herself. For each day she saw him, heard his voice, saw that smug smirk on his face fuelled her dreams till they built to what they were today. Hermione knew she had to find some other love interest.

She climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom, she took a quick shower and redressed, her brain so wrapped up in her thoughts he didn't register that she had gone out through the wrong door, nor the dark green walls in a room that obviously wasn't her own. She climbed into the bed and made herself comfortable not registering the sleeping blonde-haired figure on the other side of the bed. And with that she fell asleep only to dream of his hands yet again.

Draco held her close to him. He kissed her, savoring the taste of her. She was everything he'd ever wanted and she was right their in his arms. He knew it was a dream, that it was just his imagination that was making him swell. But it felt so real, she felt so real, and he didn't want it to end. But alas all good things must come to an end and so he allowed himself to awaken.

Draco Malfoy's and Hermione Granger's lips slowly parted. They were both awake, obviously , aroused and tangled together under the dark red that was Draco's bedspread. it was Hermione who broke the silence.

"Would you let go of me now, Malfoy?" she asked her words battling against her body. Draco complied but she still didn't move. After a couple of seconds about a full minute she finally mustered the strength to climb out of the bed and away from the blonde. Once she was out she finally realized what she was wearing as did Malfoy.

"What the bloody hell are you wearing, Granger?" he asked. It was his first question of the morning, the first time she heard his voice.

She was wearing a white t-shirt that reached her mid-thigh, it read ' Muggle-borns do IT best' It was a present from Ginny. Hermione never expected anyone to see her wear it.

"Who knew you were so kinky." Draco smirked.

"It was a birthday present, Malfoy." she retorted " I don't have time for this." were her last words before she left.

Who questions plagued the head boy and head girl for the rest of the day. How did she get into his room? As well as was that kiss real?

A/N: I know it's short but it's a prologue and I'd really like to hear some reviews before I continue.

I know the whole accidentally slipped into his room without realizing isn't very original but I had a hard rime figuring out another beginning for this story. I promise the rest will be interesting. So review.

Chapter one


	2. Chapter One

A/N: This is my very first fanfic so be gentle in your criticism please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Plain and Simple.

Chapter One

It was the beginning of Christmas break. Not many students remained at Hogwarts. Ron and Harry had left for Borrow leaving Hermione and Ginny at Hogwarts.

Breakfast was the same as usual. Hermione and Ginny ate and talked about what they were getting the boys (Harry and Ron) for Christmas. Across the Great Hall were Draco and Blaise who much like the girls across from them ate and talked about meaningless subjects.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Everything was normal if there was ever such a thing at Hogwarts. Hermione entered the Head dorms in a rather good mood. She was happy that their at last some normalcy in her life. But when she heard him she knew that her new found normal boring life was being threatened.

"We need to talk." Draco said. His voice sent shivers down her spine, good shivers, but creepy still the same. This was MALFOY. He wasn't suppose to make her feel this way.

"What is it you wish to talk about?" Hermione inquired "There can't possibly be some issue that has arise to make you call a meeting?"

"This isn't about our duties as heads." Draco answered "it's about the other morning."

A small blush crept up Hermione's neck but never quite reached her cheek. "I thought I had already explained about the shirt."

"How did you reach in my room?" Draco asked cutting to the chase.

"I'm not quite sure,' she answered. Draco just looked at her as if to say 'Bullshit.' She continued "All I can remember is taking a shower and collapsing on my bed late one night."

"Well it clearly wasn't your bed you collapsed in," Draco hissed, drawing closer.

"I think we both know that now Draco." Hermione said her anger rising and moving closer towards Draco. Every bit the Gryffindor lioness. He would not blame her for his.

They were practically nose to nose. Hermione was fuming and Draco was well Draco was Draco. Hermione opened her mouth to yell at him some more but Draco seeing an opening took it and kissed the thought right out of her. Hermione was in shock, Malfoy was kissing her. His tongue probed hers until she joined in. His arms slid around her waist pulling her closer. Her arms rose and warped around his neck.

They were so close and they were kissing. Hermione couldn't believe it. Draco heard her moan and her pulled her closer. Each sweep of his tongue drove her deeper and deeper till she thought she was going crazy. How could one guy be such a great kisser?

Draco wanted her. He couldn't help himself he had to have her. He'd been dreaming of this moment for so long. Too long. Slowly the kiss ended and they pulled away. Their bodies were still pressed together. Their lips a mere millimeter apart. Both were breathing heavily.

It was Hermione who first spoke, "Why did you do kiss me?" Not to say she didn't enjoy it. It was just… so unexpected.

"I don't know." Draco replied.

"I never thought that I'd ever be this close to you,' Hermione confided "much less to -" she let her words trail off. They hadn't moved much since the kiss ended. His arms were still around her waist; her arms were around his neck. Surprisingly this wasn't an awkward moment. On the contrary, it was a welcomed silence in which they enjoyed just holding each other. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder.

He lifted her head so she would face him and gave her his serious eyes. "I really like you Hermione. I've been attracted to you since the first time I saw you in Diagon Alley with your bushy brown hair," he said his voice was slightly husky "Now I want you. I want you really badly."

"The question is…do you want me" it was a statement meant as a question. One filled with uncertainty and dare I say… fear of rejection?! Hermione heard an understood every word. She tipped up to him and brought his lips to hers in a silent reply.

It was a simple kiss at first more of an answer to a daring question but it quickly built into a forbiddingly passionate kiss between an odd and unlikely pair. The kiss continued to build until they weren't aware of the outside world anymore.

They were so out of it and so into each other that they didn't hear the knock at the portrait door, nor the sound of someone walking through the portrait hole an into their common room. It took a few long minutes and a really loud "Ahem" to get them to part. They practically few apart at the sound, their eyes trying to find the source of the sound.

A/N: Ok so this chapter's short too and for that I have no excuse. But if I get a lot of reviews I just might make other chapter longer.


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: This is my very first fanfic so be gentle in your criticism please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Plain and Simple.

Chapter Two

Ginny Weasley stood looking at a very guilty Hermione and a obviously annoyed Draco.

"How much did you see?" asked Hermione with a blush on her face.

"Enough," answered Ginny "You couldn't keep this from me anyhow."

"Umm…Meet me in my room." Hermione said her statement left no room for argument. Ginny knew better than to cross Hermione so she quickly complied. And once again Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were alone.

"What does this mean?" Hermione asked, referring to their current predicament. An attraction between the Slytherin king and the Gryffindor princess.

"I don't know," Draco replied honestly. "I truly don't know."

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Hermione and Ginny sat in The Three Broomsticks over a round of butterbeer. Ginny spoke first.

"So?"

"So, what?" Hermione asked her mind on other things.

"What happened this morning?" Ginny asked again "I mean, yesterday you two hated each other and you two are in love."

"Love? Who said anything about love?" Hermione inquired "Ginny, what are you talking about?

"You and," Ginny started but lowered her voice as she said the rest "Draco." Hermione's eyes widen for about 5 seconds till she burst out laughing.

"Me and-"she laughed." In love. You've got to be kidding me." She eased up on the laughing. " I have to admit to an" laughter gone " attraction, but love." She started laughing again.

All laughter subsiding.

"Why would you think that we're," Hermione struggled with the last two words "in love?"

"Lets see," Ginny started to list some of her reasons "the way he you look at him, the way he looked at you, the way both your b-"

"That's enough" Hermione interrupted, "Well I'm sorry to tell you that" she whispered the rest firmly "Draco Malfoy is in no way shape or form in love with anyone but himself much less me" louder "OK?"

"Ok. But why has he been staring at you a lot lately?" Ginny asked "Better yet why was he holding you like that this morning when I came in?" Ginny asked again. "Or why when you guys flew apart did he have a –"she let her words trail off "I know one when I see one. "

Hermione opened her mouth wide in shock. Why was Ginny suddenly aware of the miniscule details of her life? When did her private life become so interesting? Better yet why the bloody hell was it behaving like a soap opera.

All shock aside.

"Well" Hermione started "as for the kissing and _holding_ you saw this morning, that's his new way of getting me to shut up.' She confided, telling the truth. "And as for the other stuff as I explained there is somewhat an attraction between us."

Ginny looked Hermione straight in the eye, clearly not believing that that was all. "Ok," Ginny said "I'll take your explanation… for now."

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

'Hermione Granger is driving me mental!' Draco thought as he paced back and forth his bedroom. Ever since she left this morning she'd been on his mind. Why did he have to tell her he liked her? It's not like she'd asked. Right then and there he'd made himself vulnerable. Him, the infamous Slytherin seducer was being seduced and his seductress wasn't even present.

He longed to have her. And I mean really have her. He paused and stood still. She was here. His tormenter had arrived. At that moment in time Draco didn't know whether he wanted her dead or in his bed. But as her footsteps grew louder as she drew nearer the answer became clear.

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Hermione's mind was racing a mile a minute trying to figure out what to do about Draco Malfoy. She'd thought he loathed her but as it turns out he likes her. He'd said so himself. He really liked her. She supposed she liked him too. Scratch that she **knew** she liked him too. But would she be brave enough to tell him. She knew her body showed it but she didn't know if Draco understood. For she surely didn't understand Malfoy.

Hermione wanted to talk to him about her 'feelings.' She knew it sounded lame, like she just wanted to see him or just to hear his voice (even though that was true) or worse like one of those sappy girls who liked to talk about their 'feelings.' She wanted to reassure herself that Malfoy wasn't as bad as she'd thought.

She wanted to stop by his room first but thought better and headed towards hers. But uncouthly her feet had other ideas and they lead her past her bedroom and to his door. She murmured on last thought before she entered "It's now or never."

A/N: I know this is only four pages but I thought that this is better than nothing so here you go. Good news in the next chapter all the drama begins. Bad news: it won't be posted till next week. Good news again: It will be longer than this chapter.

Each new chapter will more than likely be longer than the other as I get used to this whole typing my story thing. Honestly I never thought of how tiring it was to sit and type. I kno how ppl don't really read the authors notes and the few that do don't like long ones so I'll stop writing now. Review please it makes me write faster. Really it does.


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: This is my very first fanfic so be gentle in your criticism please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Plain and Simple.

Chapter Three

She didn't knock, she just open the door and went in and closed the door behind her. She found Draco Malfoy staring at her. He was dressed in a black button down shirt and jeans. His eyes transfixed on her. For a moment no one said a word.

"I thought about what you'd ask." Malfoy stated, "But I don't have an answer.

"Neither do I." Hermione replied. Their voices were business like. Like they were having just another prefect meeting instead of a conversation on their 'relationship.' "What do you suppose we do?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I know what I want to do." Draco smirked. His smug smirk finally returning to his face.

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed. She was starting to get frustrated with him as she always did when he took on that smug attitude.

"What?" Draco retorted, "Do you know how hard it is for me to keep my hands off you, right now?" he asked his frustration building as well.

"Yes, I do!" Hermione bellowed. "It's the same bloody thing I'm feeling too!" She didn't know why she was screaming but she was. "It hurts. It fucking hurts not to have you touch me!" she screamed again. "It hurts." She added in a lower voice somewhat close to a sob.

"Then let's not fight it." Draco said coming closer to her now. "Let us end our pain." He knew she was in pain. It was the same pain he felt. He drew closer. "Let us give ourselves what we crave." He was half a step away now. Awaiting her permission.

Hermione was weak now. She wanted nothing more than to melt into his arms. For the pain of not having Draco touch her or even kiss her to subside. She wanted him. She hadn't the strength to step closer to him so she nodded and let him come to her. She let him take the pain away. She let him do what no one else had ever done before. She let him she her vulnerable. It was then that she realized the truth as he lowered her unto his bed. She loved him. She had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy and for now she was ok with it. She didn't regret it.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

It was now 2 hours prior Hermione's entrance. Hermione and Draco now laid under his dark red sheets. His arms were around her waist and her head on his chest.

"You're not a virgin are you, Draco?" Hermione asked. Her hand covering his on her lower abdomen.

"No, I'm not." Draco replied truthfully. He and Hermione both were fully aware pf this fact, yet Hermione couldn't help but ask. He knew she only wanted to hear him say the words. But for the first time not being a virgin didn't give him the sense of accomplishment it once had. "Are you?" Draco in turn inquired. He already knew the answer as did Hermione before but as was explained he wanted to hear her say it. They needed to hear the words.

"Yes, Draco," Hermione replied "I am a virgin." Even though he already knew this just hearing her say that she'd never been with anyone made him happy that she had waited for if she so desired Draco would be her first. He wasn't sure why it mattered to him but he liked knowing that he could be her first.

Hermione had mixed feelings about Draco's lack of virginity. She always knew he wasn't but it bothered her even more now. She was happy he had experience so that when the time came that level of awkwardity wouldn't be there. She was however not happy because that meant he'd been with others. She wasn't sure if she wasn't sure if she was jealous or disgusted at the fact.

Sure not a being a virgin made Draco even hotter, but not being a virgin would have been sweet you know cute. But Draco Malfoy was far from sweet or cute. He was gorgeous, with the body of a Greek god, sweet and cute wasn't his style.

Hermione wondered what he thought of her virginity. Did it make him like her more or was it a turn off? She wasn't sure. She was the new one to this and she needed answers. Answers she knew Draco had. But she wasn't sure which she feared more. The questions she wanted to asked or the possibly answers she might get.

They laid there in silence caught up in their own thoughts. Both clinging to each to the other unconsciously for mental support, reassurance, but none knew all the answers and both were too afraid to ask the other for the them, or to even meet half way to figure them out. With that much fear in a relationship all they could do was cling to each other hoping that when they woke up in the morning the other would be there.

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

When Hermione woke up she wasn't quite sure where she was until she looked beside her and she saw the sleeping blonde-haired figure beside her. This was the second time in a row she had awoken in his bedroom. She wasn't sure whether to be happy are scared at the fact. Who is to say that someone else or many others before had the same privilege or rather still do. She had yet to seek the answers she yearned for. Right then she felt him stir and a moment later she knew he was watching her. Her eyes were pinned above her, staring at the ceiling through the four poster bed, studying it. She still could barely believe what had happened these past few days. She'd gone from dreaming of dreaming of his touch to actually feeling it. Hermione didn't want there to be a time when she no longer had the right to fell his touch but she knew all good things must come to an end. She just wasn't sure when this would.

Draco finally spoke up "What're you thinking about?" he asked.

"Us," Hermione replied truthfully. "I'm not sure what we are?" she confided "I mean are we friends now? Lovers? She asked quietly "Just a few days ago we were enemies….What is the……." She searched for word "status of our relation ship now?"

"Well," Draco replied hugging her closer to him. "We definitely aren't enemies…anymore." He added "We have yet become lovers and we've long since passed friendship." He explained further "I would say we are at the 'courtship' part of our relationship."

"Well this ironic," Hermione said smiling. "Draco Malfoy – cocky pure-blood Slytherin is courting Hermione Granger – bookworm muggle-born Gryffindor." She joked "I can hear the reporters now: 'Mr. Malfoy what do you intend to do after you courtship?' 'Ms Granger are you only going through this for the money? Publicity?' Hermione's soft laughter filled the room. Only Draco wasn't laughing with her "Come on Draco, be serious, you don't want me as girlfriend do you? Hermione asked laughter slowly draining from her face.

"What if I do?" Draco asked "What if I did want you for my girlfriend or perhaps my future wife?" he was dead serious now. He clutched her tighter but not hurtfully.

"Draco?" Hermione's voice was little above a whisper "What are you saying?" she looked into his eyes for the truth.

"I'm saying" Draco started, "That I love you and I want to be with you." He simply stated the fact "forever."

"Dra – Draco?" was all Hermione could get out before his lips were on hers. It was more than a kiss for it answered all the questions of yesterday. They were together and that was all that counted.

A/N: I know this probably isn't what you all were expecting. It wasn't what I was expecting either but then again I don't like to be too predictable in my stories. I for one am not so sure about this chapter. I'm beginning to doubt my writing abilities and I think it shows. I also think it's going to be my worst chapter yet. It sounds like I've ended the story here and maybe I should. But then again I could be wrong and this could be the best chapter in the story. But I still don't think I like the direction it took in the end. I think it got a little confusing too. It was also suppose to be longer but I don't know what happened. But you are my readers so you would know best I already know how the story goes it's up to me to tell it to you.

There I go again another long author's note. You'd think after sitting down and typing for this long I'd grow tired and want to stop. Anyways please review and tell be what you honestly think. Your reviews are desperately needed right now.


	5. Chapter Four

A/N: This is my very first fanfic so be gentle in your criticism please. Thank you for your reviews please continue as I need the feedback.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Plain and Simple.

Chapter Four

Hermione and Draco were patrolling the south west corridor on the fourth floor. They walked together yet apart. No words were spoken as they practically ignored each other. Or so it seemed.

It had been only a week into Christmas vacation but it had felt like much less. The couple had barely had any chance to analyze what their relationship meant. They had however decided that their relationship shall be kept secret. Only Ginny knew of it and they planned to keep it that way. They however were worried that Ginny might not be careful enough with their secret.

Almost to the end of their rounds, they rounded a corner. As they walked they began to hear the weird noises. They looked at each other then continued towards the sound. I little too late they realized what these sounds meant. They entered the classroom that was supposed to be empty together. What they found there would never be forgotten. They saw a certain Gryffindor with a certain Slytherin. They were so shocked that they stared for more than a minute before they realized what the other couple was doing. They were obviously engaged in a private act of sorts and in deed would not like to be interrupted.

Hermione and Draco slowly backed out of the room. They didn't leave however. They knew a good opportunity when they saw one. So for the next twenty minutes they stood outside of the 'empty' classroom waiting.

When the occupants walked out their smiles faded at the sight of the head boy and head girl.

"You know we should really take away points from your houses." Hermione stated.

"But seeing as your houses are our housing we'll give you a chance to concede." Draco finished for Hermione.

"This is not what it looks like." Blaise said looking at Draco.

"Oh, shut up Blaise." Ginny said "It's exactly what it looks like Hermione. We snuck out of our dorms for a little shag. You can't blame us. We're only a bunch of teenagers after all."

"Yes I know Ginny, but being out of your dorm rooms at this time of night is against school rules." Hermione went on "Add to that the use of classrooms after dark without a professor's consent and you two could be in big trouble."

Blaise just stared at the three of them wondering how he was going to get out of this without the whole school hearing about this.

"Granger is right," Draco put in.

"We aren't as lucky as you too you know." Ginny murmured under her breath.

"How about this?" Ginny asked. "I keep what I saw a week ago a secret if you two keep this a secret?"

"Deal." Hermione and Draco said simultaneously.

Blaise was at a loss of words. He couldn't believe he was getting out of this without him even saying a word.

"Now off to bed you two before we really punish you." Draco said with a smirk on his face.

"That's right no punishment wasn't a part of our agreement" Hermione smirked as well.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Ginny looked at Blaise as if she hated him.

"What in the name of all that is magical did you mean by 'this is not what it looks like'"? Ginny asked. "What? Are you ashamed of me are something?"

Blaise knew he was in trouble now. How was he suppose to explain his Slytherin sense of self preservation.

"Its just that I really didn't want to soil your Gryffindor reputation." He answered lamely.

"More like your Slytherin reputation."

"And that too."

"Blaise Zambini you are the most shallow, ignorant, arrogant arse I've ever met." Ginny replied.

"But you love me anyways." Blaise said with a smile.

Ginny looked at him incredulously before replying, "Merlin help me for I do."

"I love you too Ginny."

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Harry and Ron came back a day early from the Borrow. They felt awful for leaving Hermione all by herself when they were gone. Especially since Malfoy was there too.

They went up to her dorm as soon as they entered the castle. Knowing the password they easily entered the common room where they wee surprised to find Ginny sitting in Hermione's favourite chair reading a novel. At first they thought their eyes were playing a trick on them and that it was not Ginny but Hermione. But the fiery red hair told them otherwise.

"Ginny what are you doing here?" Harry answered obviously scaring the girl.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny replied "You nearly scared the magic out of me."

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"I'm reading." Ginny replied as if it wasn't obvious. "And waiting on Hermione."

"Oh, really, what for?" Harry asked.

"I study meeting, I'll bet you." Ron answered for his sister.

"Then you'll lose Ronald," Ginny said. "We have plans to do some girl things."

"Girl things?"

"Yes girl things," Ginny said "Hermione is a girl, remember?"

Harry laughed.

"That's not funny mate."

"Oh, yes it is." Harry answered. "In that case we'd hate to interrupt." Harry spoke to Ginny still laughing a bit. "Tell 'Mione we'll see her later then."

"Ok I will."

Ron and Harry left.

Five minutes later Hermione came out of her room with a big stupid grin on her face. But before she could make it down the stairs Draco pulled her back in for one more kiss. Ginny sighed, that was too close.

When Hermione finally reached Ginny, Ginny told her of what had happened just five minutes ago.

"You really should be more careful now that the boys are back." Ginny warned.

"Yes," Hermione sighed. "I guess I'll have to be."

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Hermione and Ginny now sat in Hermione's room talking about their 'secrets' while their 'secrets' practiced for the upcoming Quidditch match. It had been loosely a month since they had Christmas break and the girls had become friends rather fast. Best friends actually. They were rarely seen apart.

The sound of footsteps on the staircase brought the girls to silence. Their 'secrets' were back already. This made them anxious and excited. There was a swift knock on the door and then it opened. The girls turned smiling excepting to see their 'secrets' looking for them. They faces literally fell when Ronald Weasley entered the room.

"You could have knocked, Ronald." Hermione reprimanded her friend.

"I did." Ron answered.

"You could have waited for an answer." Ginny said. "What if we were naked or something?"

"I'm sorry," Ron apologized "It's just that I wanted to see Hermione for a bit." Ron spoke to Ginny but his eyes were fixed on Hermione.

"Umm, ok," Ginny said slowly. "I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yea," Hermione replied. "Later definitely."

Ginny leaved the room.

"So," Hermione said trying to get rid of the awkward silence "What did you want to talk to me about."

"Umm," Ron started. "Ok. I know that we've tip-toed around our feelings for each other in these past few years." Ron began "I know you liked me at some point and I like you so can we just give us a chance?" Ron asked. "That if you'll still have me or you haven't found someone else yet." He smiled at her sheepishly.

"Oh, Ron" was all Hermione could get out. Her whole mind was screaming 'No not know, not when I've got Draco. Why couldn't this have happened last year' "I'd loved to, but-"

Before Hermione could refuse his offer Ron kissed her. She was so shocked that her mouth opened allowing him to deepen the kiss. He was so caught up in their 'kiss' that he didn't realize Hermione was trying to push hem away instead of drawing him closer nor did he realize that she was trying to push his tongue out instead of reciprocating the kiss.

It was at that terrible moment in time that Hermione's real 'secret' came back from Quidditch practice and was now walking up the stairs. Hermione did not want Draco to find them like this. She did not want Draco killing her best friend. But it was too late Draco opened the door to Hermione's room (without knocking) and found his girlfriend in a lip lock with one of the persons the loathed the most.

A/N: Ok, so I know this chapter is short but please hang in there long enough to figure out how the story ends.

I'd love to hear what you think so review and you'll live a long live.


	6. Chapter Five

A/N: This is my very first fanfic so be gentle in your criticism please. Thank you for your reviews please continue as I need the feedback.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Plain and Simple.

Chapter Five

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Draco asked. "Get your hands of my g-"

"Draco!" Hermione practically screamed "May I have a word with you in your quarters?" she asked trying not to sound as desperate as she felt.

Draco allowed Hermione to drag him out of her room and into his. His glare never leaving Ron as if that alone could kill him.

"What the fuck was that?!?" Draco demanded.

"Please Draco, lower your voice." Hermione said in a small voice as she placed a silencing charm on the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hermione," Draco started, "But a guy tends to get loud when he finds his girlfriend in another man's arms!" Draco yelled. "The thing I don't get though," he started in a softer voice but still quite loud "is why the bloody hell say you'll be my girlfriend when at the first moment that WEASEL looks in your direction you give in?!!" Draco said his voice lowered but as angry as before.

"Do you get your jollies from seeing men pine for you?" Draco asked incredulously "Is that it?"

"Draco Malfoy" Hermione began "Do you honestly think that I'd do half the things you just accused me of and pawn myself off like some common whore!?!"

"I did not say that." Draco ground out through gritted teeth.

"Well, you implied it!!" Hermione shrieked.

"What the hell am I suppose to think when I catch you in Weasley's arms?" Draco asked.

"Draco," Hermione said trying to calm herself down. She knew Draco didn't mean half the things he was saying he was just angry at Ron but they still hurt. "I repeat myself do you honestly think that I'd do that, willingly?"

"No!" Draco said "And that's why I'm angry." He continued "You let that WEASEL touch you. You let one of the few people I truly despise put his hands on you!" His anger came in full force now. "I want to kill that bloody bastard! How dare he think he had the right to do such a thing?! I swear next time I see him I'll skin him alive."

"No!" Hermione yelled. "You WILL NOT kill my best friend. No matter how dim-witted he may or may not be. He did not know that I have a boyfriend and you can't blame him this on him. It was simply an accident for lack of I better word."

"Then we're back to you now aren't we?" He said more that asked." Now aren't we? I can't believe you let him touch you!"

"What was I suppose to do Draco?" she asked "Say I'm sorry but I'm in love with Malfoy so you can't have me"

Malfoy gave her I look that said no, duh.

"You Draco are forgetting that we had an agreement, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione gritted out. "We agreed to keep our relationship secret as not to cause more inter-house conflicts. And that Mr. Malfoy means that people will think I'm SINGLE!" Hermione yelled.

Draco had to ad mitt she did have a point.

"And this Draco Malfoy just might happen again, because some wizards actually find me attractive!"

"Hermione, I didn't say you weren't" Draco replied his voice demure accepting defeat. She was right after all. "But it would be very wrong of you to think I'd just stand by and watch."

"I know Draco." Hermione sighed. "But it was also very wrong of you to think that I'd just let it happen. I was after all prying for lack of a better word Ron off of me when you arrived."

"I know." Draco said.

"We have to deal with this Draco" she said she was standing in front of him now "like adults." giving him a knowing look.

"I still want to kill him." Draco said rather calmly.

"I know". Hermione repeated. "But you won't, or I'll never speak to you again."

"Fine." Draco reluctantly agreed." But I will have my revenge."

"Sure, just as long as it's not deadly or harmful to anyone." Hermione said glad to have their first argument done with.

Draco smirked. That left I lot of room.

"Another thing Hermione," Draco said. "Get that, err, him out of here before I change my mind."

Hermione smiled "Sure." She kissed him and turned to leave.

"And remind me that we need to change the password." Hermione smiled and left.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Ron sat in his room pondering what just happened. He kept remembering in flashes. The kiss. Draco. Silence. Hermione kicking him out and telling him she didn't like him that way.

Don't get him wrong she did break it to him gently. It's just that she was kicking him out at the same time. But even that wasn't what had him curious. It was Draco. Why was Draco so angry? In Ron's mind he had no reason to be. It wasn't like they were in the head common room or something. They were in her room. And the room was closed. So he could not be angry at their chose of place. It wasn't even like Draco and Hermione were dating. He had to laugh at the idea. Draco and Hermione wow, that was rich. Ron decided not to think about it anymore for to hurt his head. There couldn't possibly be a reason.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Draco sat in bed looking over the school year so far. He'd gone from dreaming of Hermione to being with her to almost killing her best friend. He had to control his temper. He could not let Weasley get to him. But if ever put his hands on her again Draco knew he wouldn't be able to control his anger. It took all his control not to drag Ron off her and throw him against the wall. But he had to look on the bright side. He had her permission to get back at the weasel.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Hermione could not believe this day. First it had been just a regular Saturday. She started off with studying (Draco) then she moved on to reading (thinking about Draco). Later Ginny came and they talked about their classes (boyfriends). It was just a normal day. Then Ron came and, for lack of better words, forced himself on her. Then Draco barged in and he looked like he was about to kill Ron. Now that was scary. Hermione did not know what got into Ron but she knew that it had almost cost her Draco. So she had to be careful and not let something like this happen again. She didn't know how she as going to do this.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Later in Gryffindor Tower, in the boys' dormitory, Hermione explained the earlier 'incident' that happened earlier to a very interested audience.

Ginny sat on Harry's bed with Harry, Ron sat on his bed and Hermione stood before them.

"Ron, I hate to do this to you" Hermione started. "But the reason I refused your, for lack of a better word, offer was because I fancy someone else." Hermione said at which both boys' eyes widened.

"Well, who is it 'Mione?" Ron asked

"Like she'd tell you." Ginny piped.

"Stuff it Ginny." Ron replied. "Who is it?" he repeated his question.

"I'm sorry, Ron," Hermione began "But Ginny is right; I won't tell you."

"Now on worth my speech," Hermione began again. "Malfoy and I have an agreement. He doesn't bring girls to the dorm and I don't bring guys. Ron, you and Harry where an exception. But in light of this morning." Hermione didn't know how to say this. "We'll be changing the password and only Ginny will be privy to it this time."

Ginny couldn't help but smiling. Smart decision. Smart girl.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't mind. It wasn't him they were trying to keep out after all.

Ron looked at her incredulously. He could not believe that _that_ was the reason Draco was so angry. I mean he got _why_ he was angry. But not why he was _that_ angry. He also couldn't believe that he was now thoroughly kicked out of the head dorms completely. Ron just nodded his head. There was nothing he could say. Nothing he could do. He just nodded.

A/N: How was this new chapter? Good? Bad? I hope it was good. I'm sorry this is taking so long. Too much things to do, so little time. And I lot of laziness. Lol. Hope you enjoyed. Plz review I really need the feedback.


	7. Chapter Six

A/N: This is my very first fanfic so be gentle in your criticism please. Thank you for your reviews please continue as I need the feedback.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Plain and Simple.

Chapter Six

It was now February and almost Valentines Day and Draco still couldn't get over the feeling of wanting to kill Ron every time he saw him. Ron however had taken Hermione's rejection better than expected. Hermione still refused to tell them who she fancied. And life was dare I say back to normal.

Yes, life was indeed good. Hermione and Draco as heads decided to hold a Valentine's Day Ball. It was suppose to be a masquerade. They used this as a guise so that Ginny and Blaise could go together. It was well known already that the head boy and girl are traditionally dates for the events they organized together.

The planning of the ball ran perfectly. The Great Hall was to be decorated in shades of red, pink and white. The rules of the masquerade were firmly in place. The only thing left to be determined where costumes and dates. Hermione and Ginny in fact all the girls at Hogwarts were excited about the idea. It was all they talked about and despite her efforts, Hermione was one of them. She couldn't help it. The idea of being able to go out on a date in public with her boyfriend FINALLY made her ecstatic. And she couldn't hide it. This however raised suspicion in Harry.

"'Mione," Harry said one afternoon before the ball. "You seem awfully happy lately."

"It's Valentine's week, Harry," Hermione said grinning "aren't I entitled to a Valentine too?"

"Of course you are," said unconvinced "It's just that you've been downright giddy lately."

"I have, haven't I?" Hermione asked still smiling. "Well what can I say, Harry. The person I fancy has agreed to be my Valentine and to," she paused searching for the right words "to save me a dance at the ball."

"Well in that case I'm happy for you, 'Mione," Harry answered talking her answer.

"Will you two stop talking about the dance already?" Ron asked irate "It's bad enough 'Mione has two dates and I have yet to find a girl that would go with me." He truly sounded worried.

"Hey mate, I don't have a date yet either." Harry said with a slight smile.

"But you're THE Harry Potter." Ron said rather gloomily "There's always someone that wants you."

"I'm sure you'll find someone, Ronald" Hermione piped. "You always do." She flashed him the smile that had been on her face lately.

"You're right 'Mione," Ron smiled too. It seemed to be infectious. "I always do, don't I?"

Harry confirmed this but kept laughing, "Yea, you always do."

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Hermione helped Ginny look all through the store before they finally decide on a dress + mask combination for the right price. It had been an exhausting day especially since they'd waited till the weekend before the ball to get everything in order. Despite this the girls had a truly good time. They had even finished a little early and decided to treat themselves to a round of butterbeer.

This scene brought back the memory of the first time they shared a round of butterbeers together. It seemed so long ago now. Yet it was only two months ago. A lot had happened in those past two months however. The girls had become much closer realizing that they were not all that different. Hermione sighed is she took her last sip.

"I love that we've become such good friends Gin." Hermione commented as they slowly got ready to leave.

"Me too 'Mione," Ginny replied before adding "It helped my grade out a lot."

Both girls laughed then Hermione added "It helped my love life out a lot." They laughed even harder. Both girls knew they owed the other a lot in repay for the companionship they've shared and for all they'd done for each other in these last few months. They were also smart enough to understand that they'd never be able to.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

When Hermione returned to her common room she was greeted by a pleasant surprise. She found Draco Malfoy waiting for her with a single white rose and the most exquisite mask she'd ever seen. It was a blood red with a gold lining and it looked expensive.

"Draco?" Hermione asked in a small voice. "Is that for me?"

"No, Hermione" Draco drawled in the voice is remembered from all his years of taunting her. "It's for me." He was obviously being sarcastic.

"It's beautiful" She said approaching the standing boy.

"Well, it a beautiful girl deserves a beautiful gift." He answered back.

"And it matches my dress perfectly." She commented blushing slightly but ignoring his comment.

"I know." Draco said as she took the mask for closer inspection. "That's why I bought it. I knew you were having a little trouble finding a mask."

"Oh, Draco," Hermione sighed. "This is the sweetest thing anyone, well, boy has ever done for me. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Draco said before he pulled her close for a kiss.

Unfortunately for them at that precise moment a knock sounded at the portrait door much to their and the old wizard in the portrait's despise.

"I completely forgot." Hermione said not moving from Draco's arms. "I have a date with Ron and Harry."

"I don't like your choice of words," Draco began as Hermione nuzzled his neck. "But if you must go."

"I want to stay here." She said

"Then stay." He simply stated.

She kissed him again. The knock ceased to stop. She pulled away. "I have to go."

"You don't have to do anything." Draco said capturing her lips once more. The knock still persisted. "They don't seem to get the hint." Draco murmured against her lips.

"They're boys," Hermione chuckled "What do you expect.

"Hey," Draco said hitting Hermione playfully.

"What, it's the truth." She laughed and slowly but surely pulled away from Draco's embrace. "I've really got to go now."

Draco said nothing in reply.

Hermione walked backwards facing Draco towards the portrait. Right before she turned to open it and walk out she whispered three small words. "I love you." And with that she left.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

All evening Hermione seemed detached. Like she didn't really want to be there. As usual Ron was oblivious to this and Harry noticed.

"Hermione," Harry said as they sat in the Gryffindor common room. "Are you ok?"

"Sure." Hermione answered. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just that you seem," Harry searched for the word. "detached, today."

"Oh," Hermione said. She hadn't realized that she'd been caught. "It's just that I," Hermione had struggled for a few seconds to put this into words that wouldn't completely give her away. "I'm just thinking about some things."

"Do you care to elaborate?" Harry asked trying to sound more like a concerned friend than a noisy one.

"The future." Was all Hermione said in reply. Harry didn't ask anymore questions. The future especially **their** future was always changing yet always staying the same. They were the war generation and that alone makes your live difficult and very much different than any other generation. They were also the Golden trio. They were at the very top of Voldemort's hit list and they knew if they weren't careful. They wouldn't live to see the future. So yea the future was a very troubling thing to think about. And when you did, you tend to seem detached.

Ron was oblivious to what they where talking about. Ron didn't know what Hermione meant by 'the future.' It was a very vague answer to begin with, so can a person really blame him. He did understand however the effect the word future had on them and to try and lighten the mood. He decided to tell a joke.

"Do you know what goes well with the future?" Ron asked. "A nice big dessert."

Harry and Hermione laughed. "What the hell are you going on about mate?" Harry asked.

"No, seriously," Ron said. "Dessert makes the sad times better and the happy times happier. It's dessert."

"Dessert," Hermione said softly through her laughter. Ron said the silliest things. But he did have a point. Dessert was all they had to think of to be happy again,

A/N: I apologize now for any misspelling (if there is any). I have a tendency to not proofread before I post a new chapter. Sorry bad habit. It always seems to slip my mind. Anyways review. Feed my imagination so you can get to see what will happen at the ball. It's all in my brain ppl. Inspire me to put it down on paper.

I don't know when my next chapter will be posted because my won't allow me for some reason to submit any new documents which means I won't be any to post any new chapters. So forgive if I end up having to repost the entire story.

Thank you for reading. And for reviewing.


	8. Chapter Seven

A/N: This is my very first fanfic so be gentle in your criticism please. Thank you for your reviews please continue as I need the feedback.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Plain and Simple.

Warning: His chapter is written in a flashback sequence. It goes back and forth between the present and what Hermione remembers.

Chapter Seven

Hermione collapsed on her bed and groaned. She couldn't believe what Harry and Ron had done. And in front of the whole school to boot. She really despised the two of them at the moment. She groaned again as the door opened. The entire night had started out perfect.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Hermione and Draco entered the Great Hall separately. Hermione wore a blood red ball gown that made her look like she had just stepped out of and 17th century vampire movie. Her jewellery was gold. She wore a necklace with a rose pendant, gold bracelet and earrings. Her mask fit perfectly with her theme Gryffindor yet not. She was indeed wearing the colours, but when you saw her Gryffindor was the last thing on your mind.

Draco spotted Hermione, went up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh, monsieur," she said a little too unconcerned. "I must warn you have a very jealous boyfriend."

"I know." Draco said and spun her around, right then in front of everybody Draco Malfoy kissed his girlfriend Hermione Granger. He pulled away slowly.

"You shouldn't have done that." Hermione whispered not at all angry.

"It was hard not to." He smirked down at her. It was at that moment that Ginny appeared Ginny and Draco had become fast friends these past few months. She was the sister he had never had and he was the brother she wish she'd had.

"Hey, Gin." Hermione greeted her with a hug.

"Hey, Germ." Ginny said with a smile. Hermione would have whacked the girl upside the head but at the last minute she ducked into Draco's arms for a hug. "Hey, Draco." She greeted.

"Hey, Gin." Draco said as he returned the hug. Hermione smiled and forgot all about the dreadful nickname. If someone had told Hermione last summer that she would see Ginny hug Draco she would have not believed them, but seeing them right now in front of her, she knew ANYTHING was possible.

It was in the middle of her thoughts and their hug that Blaise showed up.

"Don't I get a hug too?" He asked.

"Of course you do." She replied and hugged her boyfriend. She pulled back slightly and kissed him.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Hermione looked into Draco's eyes as he came into her room. He closed the door behind him and he walked over to her. He looked Hermione in the eye and what he saw there almost broke his heart. She had a lone tear in her eye.

"Why, Draco?" she asked not really looking for an answer. "Why do people have to be like that?"

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Harry walked over to his two favourite girls. They sat in their seats talking excitingly to each other.

"I see you too are enjoying yourselves." Harry smiled at the two.

"Immensely." Hermione replied.

"A bit parched though." Ginny laughed. Blaise and Draco had just left to fetch some punch.

"Would you like me to-," Harry started but was cut off by an oddly familiar guy.

"Your punch, mademoiselle." Blaise said handing Ginny her drink.

"What took you so long," she joked. Ginny didn't know what overtook her but she didn't feel like pretending tonight. He didn't want to hide Blaise, not tonight.

"Um," Hermione's mouth went dry." This is…Ginny's date."

"And does...Ginny's date have a name." Harry said a bit venomously.

"I'd prefer my mask to do the talking." He replied. Before Harry had a chance to say anything Blaise turned his gaze unto his girlfriend. "Would you honour me with this dance?"

Ginny took his hand and off to the dance floor they went.

"Who is that guy 'Mione?" Harry asked a little too desperately.

Hermione only smiled and replied "Ginny's date."

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Draco held Hermione in his arms he hated seeing her this way. He knew that this hurt her but he had to admit he knew that this was how they were going to react, once the truth came out. He just wished it didn't heart Hermione that affect Hermione that much.

"I don't know Hermione," Draco whispered in her ear "But you'll get through this, they'll get through this and most of all we'll get through this." Hermione absorbed his optimism as best she could, but she couldn't help but feeling that things would never be the same. Ever again.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Draco went over to Hermione right after Ron and Harry left. Truth be told he could tell she was getting restless sitting there listening to the two talking about how they didn't approve of Ginny's date when they didn't even know who he was.

"Draco, where have you been?" Hermione asked practically screamed.

"Being hassled by Pansy, as usual," He replied. "She's almost as protective as Weasley and Potter."

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Hermione let go of Draco. She looked him dead in the eye. Her eyes were blurry put no tears fell except from that first one. She knew she had to do it now before she lost her nerve. She kissed Draco.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I'm going to try and out up another chapter today if not hopefully tomorrow. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please continue.

Sorry for the little grammatical errors that I can't seem to find until after I post a new chapter.

Review PLZ.


	9. Chapter Eight

A/N: This is my very first fanfic so be gentle in your criticism please. Thank you for your reviews please continue as I need the feedback.

Ok so I know the last chapter was kinda confusing and this one will be too. But just to it's just to clear up a few things. This is the rest of the ball the parts Hermione left out when she was remembering, the part where everything goes down hill.

Enjoy! It's short.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Plain and Simple.

Chapter Eight

Ginny laughed out loud after Hermione whispered something to her. Ginny could still not believe that this was the same bookworm that her brother was best friend. She had really changed. A lot. Or perhaps she was the same. Perhaps it was the fact that she finally had a girl best friend to talk to.

"I can't believe you just said that," Ginny choked out in between her chuckles.

"Well, it is true." Hermione smiled back. "You know what else is true?" she said in a lower voice the smile never leaving her face.

"What?" Ginny asked truly interested. Hermione contrary to popular believe, had the best gossip and it was all true. Only thing was Hermione didn't like to tell out other people's business. That was something Ginny wanted to change.

"Harry wants you,' Hermione smirked. "Bad." She added at Ginny's shocked features.

"Are you serious 'Mione?" she asked.

"Like a heart attack." Hermione responded.

Ginny contemplated for a second. "You know if someone had told me this a year ago I'd have been ecstatic."

"But" Hermione said for her. "You've gotten over you're infatuation." Hermione knew where her best friend's heart was.

"You make it sound like I was stalking him!" Ginny said in a fierce whisper.

"Weren't you? Hermione smirked. Ginny stared at the girl. She got more and more like Draco each day. How could her brother be so blind?

"You know I was not!" Ginny whispered again. "You know what Germ?"

"What, Gin?" Hermione smiled.

"I can't be angry at you right now because I'm enjoying myself too much." She said with a smile on her face.

"Me too, Gin." Hermione replied and added in I small voice "Me too."

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Harry walked over to Ginny. He tapped her on her shoulder and she spun around expecting to see Blaise. Her disappointment did not show.

"May I have this dance?" he asked her as he led her to the dance floor. It was the last dance of the night. The dance reserved for couples. She had planned to dance this dance with Blaise. "Well, actually," she began stammering quite a bit trying to tell him that she had already been asked without telling him by who. "Somebody's already asked."

"Well. He's not here now." Harry simply stated as he took her hand. They were dancing now and she didn't even realize it. She was entrance by his green eyes. When the dance finished Harry attempted to kiss her. It was then that she came out of her trance. It was then that Blaise showed up. It was then that everything went downhill.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Blaise was furious. Potter had just tried to kiss his girlfriend. Granted she did turn away and the look of shock in her eyes told him she hadn't known his intentions. But damn it he was jealous. He had no reason to hate Potter before, but now, now he loathed the young man. How dare he even lay a hand on her? **She was his**. And he didn't like to share.

Ginny was about to rush into a tirade of sentences explaining that she was dating her date and so she wasn't available but maybe another time (come on was THE Harry Potter) but then she saw him. Blaise was angry. No, that word didn't give the emotion justice. The Great Hall had emptied quite a bit. Only a few other stray couples were left.

Blaise approached them a deadly glare in his eyes. He wanted to murder the boy who lived. Harry turned to see what Ginny was staring at. What he saw was a very pissed off dude coming at him. Before another word was spoken, before another coherent thought was thought, wands were drawn and Harry and Blaise stood facing each other wands pointed at the others chest.

A/N: Ok after typing this I'm thinking maybe I should have added to this to chapter eight. Sry. But I realized that this chapter wouldn't be as long or longer. I honestly thought it would have been be longer but it didn't turn out that way.

Anyways, review plz.


	10. Chapter Nine

A/N: This is my very first fanfic so be gentle in your criticism please. Thank you for your reviews please continue as I need the feedback.

Warning: Yup, another one. Anyways starting after this chapter due to certain events a couple of our characters (yes the same ones I don't own) will be a tad OOC. Hope you don't mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Plain and Simple.

Chapter Nine

"Hey 'Mione" Ginny greeted the girl the early dawn light seeping trough the open curtains. "What am I doing in your common room?"

"You're awake." Hermione said trying to sound happier than she felt. "Don't you remember what happened." She said sitting beside Ginny. Ginny had just woken up and she didn't remember any of what had happened last night. Hermione didn't blame for if she could have she would forget too.

"Well," Hermione began. She told Ginny all she remembered trying her best to jog the girl's memory.

"What?" Ginny was confused. "I don't under-." In the middle of her sentence Ginny started to remember.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Simultaneously, Blaise and Harry cast their spells. Blaise's **Stinging Hex was bearing heard over Harry's "**Levicorpus". Ginny and Hermione had no time to hesitate as Blaise was dangled the victim by his ankle in mid-air and a painful red weal appeared on the Harry's body. In the middle of Harry's "**Sectumsempra****" **and Blaise's **Conjunctivitis Curse Hermione yelled "**Liberacorpus, **Expelliarmus and Ginny yelled the **Wound Healing Spell **and "Petrificus Totalus"****in what appeared to be the same breath. The effects of this caused Blaise to fall from the air and lose his wand and Harry to be healed but also petrified him. **

**A very pissed of Ron tried to go after Blaise but Dean stopped him as Draco and Hermione had both promised to dock points from Gryffindor of he did anything but get Harry back to the tower safely.**

**"I can't even begin to conceive how you and THAT Slytherin could " Ron let his words trail off. "YOU are no longer my sister."**

**"I HOPE HE WAS WORTH IT GINNY." Ron yelled as he carried Harry out of the Great Hall. "I HOPE HE WAS WORTH LOSING YOUR FAMILIY OVER."**

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

At the missed memory Ginny gave a scream that would have been heard from everywhere in the castle if it wasn't for the silencing charms Hermione had put up. However Hermione still had to hear it over her own ears. Ginny was distraught.

"I knew that wouldn't approve but," Ginny started to tear up. "THAT did not have to happen.

"I know, Gin" Hermione said trying to hush the girl. "Everything is going to be ok though. We will be ok. All of us."

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Hermione reassured the younger girl. "Always remember that in the end comes something good…like dessert." Hermione said using her former best friend's joke as an analogy.

"I guess you're right Hermione." Ginny sighed. She had cried enough. She didn't like to cry. "We can't wallow in the bad times we must look forward to the good. Like Graduation." Ginny smiled. "It's only 3 months off now."

Hermione could not believe it but the girl was right. Where had the time gone? "Yes, it is…And even though I'm not suppose to say this. I've got a got hint that you're going to be the next head girl."

At this Ginny beamed. She didn't have to see those nosy housemates of hers anymore next year. She'd have her own room.

"Don't be getting a big head yet Ginny," Hermione laughed. "I'm not sure, but it's a good possibility."

"So there's hope, then." Ginny smiled back.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Harry stared into the fire. It was pretty cold for February and the sun hadn't risen yet. He was angry. At that Slytherin. At first Harry didn't know it was Blaise but when he had risen into the air and his mask slipped of. Oh was Harry angry. He knew the consequences of his next spell but he didn't care. But then Ginny had to stop him. Oh, how he wanted to see the Slytherin bleed. Why did Ginny have to a date a Slytherin. Did she want to kill him and her brother? Was that it?

"Zambini." He muttered the name as if it left a fowl taste in his mouth. Harry wanted to kill that boy. But Hermione wouldn't let him.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Ron grabbed Lavender and kissed her brutally. She kissed back just as eagerly. He knew that this was wrong. He knew that he was using her but he didn't stop and she seemed oblivious to his anger and receptive to his touch. They were in her dorm room and he knew that she wouldn't have invited him up here had she not wanted this. So technically she asked for this. All thoughts of regret were gone from his mind now; he literally pushed her on the bed and attacked her neck.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Harry looked around the common room. The happy couple mocked him. Dean and Parvarti. Who'd have thought it? But then again who'd think that Harry would be here envying them. He was after all THE Harry Potter. And this ladies and gentlemen began the downfall of Harry Potter. From that moment on he no longer was the humble boy we all know and love. He was now the arrogant boy who thought he was holier than thou. Things will never be the same. But THE Harry Potter was still out for blood. A certain Slytherin's blood.

Harry spotted one of his 'fans', Romilda Vane, a fifth year Gryffindor with great interest in Harry. Needless to say she was happy that the Boy-Who-Lived was even giving her a second glance. And with a smile on his face and a triumphant look on her's they left the common room together.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

If it wasn't for the silencing charms Lavender put up her self, Gyriffdor Tower would have been echoing with her screams. Ron didn't know if they were from pleasure or pain. Nor did he care for that matter. It had been Lavender's first time and it had been horrible and painful. But she never once said anything to Ron. To her dismay she loved that red-headed horror and for the life of her she couldn't deny him anything. Not even this.

She loved him but she hated him for what he did. But deep down she knew, that this wouldn't be the last time. And that she still wouldn't be able to deny him when he came back. And he would come back. She just knew it. They always come back for more.

Tears spilt down her cheeks as Ron got dress wordlessly and left. One last thought going through her mind before she passed out. 'I'm Ron Weasley's whore.'

A/N: Ok so maybe a tad was an understatement. They're a lot OOC. I hope you enjoyed it though and that the end wasn't too sadistic for you. If not it means I'm not doing my job very well. Now review and tell me if I did or I didn't. Pretty Please.

And sorry for the bold. I don't know how to get it out. Sorry again.


End file.
